


Early Morning Shenanigans

by random_fandom142



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Black Squadron - Freeform, Black Squadron are the best, Bottom Poe Dameron, Finn is Not a Virgin (Star Wars), Finn works out, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Pining, Post TLF, Pre TROS, little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_fandom142/pseuds/random_fandom142
Summary: Everyone in the Resistance has eyes, everyone expect Poe that is.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	1. 05:45

**Author's Note:**

> Poe was stopped on his way to the hanger by a junior Resistance member, they asked if he might be able to help them get a better grasp on flying since his boyfriend was able too. Boyfriend referring to Finn, so of course Poe goes into his moping phase. 
> 
> Saw a quote on tumbler that reminded me of FinnPoe so I had to write it. 
> 
> There will be another chapter but it's around 1am and I have a 10am lecture.

It has become a common occurrence, more common that it probably should be is the problem. Poe and Finn were friends, practically best friends but that’s it, that’s all they would ever be sadly. Poe had been the one to save Finn from the First Order but that’s only after Finn saved his ass from the Finalizer. Poe honestly owed Finn his life, a debt he would never be able to fully pay off but he would die trying.

“Dameron stop daydreaming about your boy and get the fuck over here!”

Sighing, Poe looked over at Jessika, who was leaning against the wheel of one of the X – Wings, and glared as hard as he could at her. The smirk that he received back was all he needed to know that she was in one of her mischievous moods and he was her pray. Shaking his head, he walked the distance from the hanger door he had just walked through and where she was waiting. He had scheduled some flight training for the squadron this morning, he knew they were good, but they had to be better. There have been far too many close calls for Poe, he was old and wanted to live a few more years.

“Morning Commander so glad you have been able to join us,” Jessika says, her smirk still resting on her face as she watches him.

“Jess please shut up, I am not in the mood for this,” he snaps at her.

Instead of actually falling back like she normally would, because he has lost his cool before and everyone agrees not to push him to where he gets to that point, she smiles wickedly at him. In the back of his head, Poe knows that there is something up, but he can’t for the life of him figure it out yet.

“Where are the others?” He asks hoping that the others are here already.

“Funny you should mention that,” Jessika starts before her eyes catch something that is going on behind his head.

Turning around Poe is meet with a sight that was going to kill him, he was going to die of a heart attack no doubt about it. At the hanger door, standing there in nothing but some loose Resistance issued sweats was no other than Finn. His body was glistening with sweat; the sun was starting to rise over the forest trees and those rays caught the muscles on Finn’s body in pure perfection. Poe had seen Finn shirtless before, they bunked together, but this was something entirely different. The scene that was playing out in front of his eyes was something that came right out of one of his dreams. Finn above him, sweaty, warm, pressing him into the mattress underneath him, using those glorious muscles to hold Poe down as he slow penetrates him.

“See, we have all seen you pinning after Finn. We figured that maybe it was time that you actually do something about it,” Jessika says.

“H-how did you know about this?” He asks, his voice cracking as he continues to stare at those muscles contracting.

“Snap got back from a supply run early one morning, saw the Finn doing his yoga or whatever he was doing and told us all. We all figured we had to take matters into our own hands or else the heart eyes would never stop.” She explains to him.

Suddenly everything that had happened in the past few weeks starts to make sense. He knew all of his squad members were amazing pilots, but they had all purposely messed up the basic things; all for him. Snapping his eyes away from Finn, Poe looks over at Jessika, a soft smile rests on her face as she pat’s him on the shoulder and walks away.

“Go get your damn man!” She calls one last time before leaving the hanger. 

Chuckling at the antics of his friends, he looks at Finn, he feels his heart jump in his chest and his stomach erupt with butterflies before walking towards the hanger door. The walk towards the door isn’t a long one but it gives Poe enough time to sort out the mess that is going on in his head. The feelings that Poe felt for the younger male had been a persistent factor in his life ever since that helmet was taken off. But over the course of the past year and a half, they’ve grown exponentially. It didn’t help that everyone in the damn base liked to tease him about it either, even Leia got in on the jokes too. The only saving grace was that Finn either didn’t understand the jokes or choose to just ignore them, which either one was fine with Poe (not). 

Poe stopped a few meters away from where Finn was currently doing push ups and had to mentally stop himself from drooling. He wasn’t going to be able to make it through this overdo conversations, nope he was going to die. 

Clearing his throat, Poe watched as Finn stopped his push ups and looked up, and if that moment was forever imprinted in Poe’s brain. Finn had stopped mid push up, his biceps seeming to strain slightly as he held himself up and started upwards a whoever has caused him to stop. His eyes were darker than usual, sweat had collected at his hair line, his chest was raising up and down at the physical exercise. Poe’s throat tightened up at the sight before him, this man was going to be the death of him.

“Poe, what are you doing up so early?” Finn asked, his voice deep and raspy sounding.

“F-flight training but no one showed,” Poe dumbly responded, trying desperately to no eye fuck his best friend.

Finn gave him a look before bringing his knees underneath his chest, bending his torso over them and stretching his arms above his shoulders. 

“Buddy what are you doing?” Poe asked, he was starting to feel light-headed; he was pretty sure all the blood in his body was rushing south.

“I spent 23 years under the rule of the First Order, we were trained, we were conditioned to become the “perfect” soldier. Even after deserting, my old life is still inside of me.” Finn explained, his muscles loosened on his back as he unfolded himself and look up at Poe.

“There is still so much I don’t know about you,” Poe mumbled as he sat down on a nearby crate.

Finn just chuckled as he stood up, his sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips and Poe was going to lose it soon. Watching the other male up close, Poe was able to really look at him. The scars that littered his body, the sweat droplets that slowly rolled through the contours of his muscles and slight body hair that rested on his lower abdomen; practically teasing Poe. Sun shined brightly over Finn’s body, illuminating the beautiful dark skin that Poe wished to run his hands over and feel the warmth that radiated from it. 

“Plus, this gives me a chance to think about things,” Finn said suddenly.

Poe quickly directed his eyes from Finn’s chest to his eyes which held a knowing look. He felt his cheeks heat up knowing that he had been caught ogling his friend’s chest, but can anyone really blame him. Finn was beautiful in more than just looks, his brain held wisdom beyond his years, his charism and wit added to the beauty that had made Poe fall for him. 

“Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we’re gay?”

Almost falling off the crate he had sat on, Poe looked at Finn, his mouth open and his eyes probably wide open as he started at Finn. Finn who started back, hands resting on his hips and a small smirk reviling itself. 

“W-well…ummm…it might have to do with…. kriff…. I like you!” Poe stuttered out, dropping his head into his hands hoping to hide his burning face.

Silence was all that hung in the air. Poe messed up. He shouldn’t have listened to Jessika; he should have just let his feelings die or at least hide them better. No, instead he had to go and tell his closest friend, who probably wasn’t even gay, that he had feelings for him. He felt like crying, his fingers dug into his hair pulling at the strands in a tempt to stop the tears from falling.

“Poe Dameron, you are the most dramatic person I have ever meet,” a soft voice says into his ear as warm hands wrap around his wrists.

Those hands gently pull his hands away from his face reviling Finn’s face; a soft smile and even softer eyes stared back. Poe just gapped at the Finn; the comment was beyond rude no matter how true it was but that didn’t stop the excessive beating of his heart.

“Rude, very rude,” Poe mumbled as he leaned forward until his forehead rested against Finn’s.

He wasn’t completely sure what was going on, but he was allowing himself to be a little selfish and enjoy the closeness. The two of them were extremely affectionate together, yet, this affection felt different, felt more intense. He loved the feeling of Finn close to him, always did, Finn was warm and made his feel safe. Poe had never felt this way about anyone else in his life, he thought he’s been in love but that proved to be false; it was nothing compared to how he felt around Finn. Finn brought out a softer side of him, he could turn off the commander side of himself, could just be Poe. 

He didn’t know how long they had been there, but Poe felt a slight push against his legs, the push forced his legs to open. Following his instincts, Poe allowed for his legs to fall open giving Finn the opportunity to stand even closer. The hands that held his wrists fell away to relocate to his hips and push him towards the edge of the crate. Allowing himself to be pulled forward, he opened his legs further until he was able to wrap them around Finn’s waist. Poe looped his arms around Finn’s shoulders and pressed forward; wanting to close the gap between them.

“So dramatic,” he heard Finn mumble before soft, plump lips were pressed against his and all thoughts were lost. 

Kissing Finn wasn’t like any other kiss he had ever had before. This kiss was warm, soft, slow, deep, and by far too short. Before he could even begin to whine, he left those lips against his once more. Warmth spread throughout Poe’s body as he pressed closer to Finn, his legs tightening around the others waist, dragging him even closer. One of the hands on his hips moved up, across his back, nails scraping gently against the knobs of his spine. The other hands took a more devious path, cupping and squeezing an ass cheek.

“You can’t do that buddy,” Poe whined into Finn’s mouth, he was already half hard and they were just kissing.

“Why not? You have a great ass, just trying to appreciate it,” Finn said, the hand squeezing the cheek even tighter.

Poe moaned wantonly, he was now fully hard and wanted more. Quickly untangling himself, he pushed Finn backwards a few steps in order for him to jump off the crate. Once both his feet were on solid ground, he grabbed one of Finn’s hands and dragged him towards the barracks. It was still early enough that no one was fully functioning that wasn’t meant to be yet allowing them to make it quickly back to Poe’s quarters. Pressing his thumb into the reader, he all but yanked Finn inside before locking the door behind them. 

“Now you may openly appreciate my ass,” Poe said before pressing up against Finn.

“Mmmm, sir yes sir,” was all that Finn responded with before pushing Poe towards his bed.

The jokes about him and Finn might not be so bad now.


	2. 06:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened once the door was shut after feelings were finally admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first writing of smut, I tried to make it as organic as possible. But also I felt there wasn't enough sexy time between these two and am still slightly annoyed with TROS.  
> Please enjoy.

Poe couldn’t think anymore. His brain had completely shut down. All he knew were the warm hands caressing his thighs and a pair of soft lips that followed. He was laying on his stomach, ass pushed deliciously into the air; he really wanted his ass to be appreciated and admired. His fingers had a death grip on the sheets below him as he pushed his ass even further upwards, hoping Finn would see what he wanted. He was feeling extremely needy at this moment; these soft touches were sending him into overdrive with arousal.

“Kriff someone is needy,” a deep voice whispered.

“Well I won’t be so needy if someone wasn’t so slow,” Poe moaned, those hands on his thighs tightened, nails deliciously digging into his skin.

“Want to appreciate your ass, so let me take my time,” Finn said as he slowly kissed up Poe’s left cheek.

Poe merely moaned again. How was he already so close to the edge and all that had happened was a make out session and these soft touches. These soft touches were going to be the end of him, there was no way around it, he was going to be killed by Finn’s confident touches. 

His thoughts were cut short as his cheeks were spread and a tongue licked a across his hole. 

“F-finn, buddy, please,” he moaned as he pushed his ass even further into the other’s hands and mouth. 

Finn merely hummed his agreement before he attacked Poe’s quivering hole, his tongue lapping around the rim before genteelly pressing passed the tight muscles. Poe was losing it, absolutely losing it, the feeling of Finn’s tongue on him, the feeling of warm hands spreading his cheeks, and fingers gripping his cheeks; it was all too much.

Before Poe could even hold back, he came hard, a thick, white stream pulsing out of his cock. The cum painting the sheet beneath him and his chest as Finn continued to lick and bite his hole bringing a whole new meaning to overstimulation. Poe didn’t even try and stop the other man, he pushed his ass back even more, he wanted more, wanted so much more. 

“F-finn, give me more, please,” he whined, his body felt overheated and sweaty, but he loved it.

He felt a finger probing into his hole, right next to the tongue that was still licking inside of him. The finger slowly circled his hole before pressing inside sending a shot of pleasure up Poe’s entire body. He was used to quick, messy sex so the slow pace that Finn was setting, the slow pressure of his finger inside was setting Poe on fire even more so than before. 

“I’ve thought about this you know,” Finn says as he adds a middle finger and presses deeper into Poe. 

“And what have you thought about?” Poe moans back, pressing his ass backwards as those fingers increased their pace, just barely touching his prostate.

“Thought about you moaning like this, desperate for me. Thought about taking you apart slowly, making you moan for me until you can’t take it anymore, do you know how sexy your noises are?” Finn told him, his voice whispering right in his ear as another finger penetrated his rim.

“Babe,” he whined, god how was he this sensitive, how could this man make him fall apart just by his words and soft touches.

Finn chuckles at him before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and thrusts his fingers in one last time before removing them completely. He felt so empty, his hole clenched around nothing just anticipating the feel of Finn’s cock pressing inside of him. Whatever notion that Poe had about stormtroopers had quickly been washed away once he had a taste of Finn; he wasn’t the virgin in once thought he was.

Poe felt that he was going to rip the sheets with how tight he was gripping them. Everything was too much and they hadn’t even start truly fucking yet; Poe was going to die. Suddenly, the blunt head of Finn’s cock was pressing against his hole, the resistance was evident but then the head was pressing past the tight muscles. It was only the head of his cock but damnit, Poe was already leaking precum, he wasn’t going to last long at all. Finn slowly pushed into him, stopping once to allow him to adjust to the size of the other male because Finn was not small in the slightest. Each press forward sent a wave of pleasure through Poe and once Finn was fully inside of him, he pushed backwards. Hands gripped his hips as Finn began to move, the slow slide of his cock almost sent Poe over the edge. 

“You are so tight,” Finn moaned as he thrusted inside of Poe.

“F-fuck,” was all Poe was able to say, he felt like he was being torn straight down the middle but in the best possible way. 

Soon Finn was slamming into Poe at an almost bruising pace, the only sounds in the room were their pants and the slapping of skin. Poe wasn’t small guy but the feeling of Finn pressing him down against the bed as he continued to drill his prostate was taking him close to that edge again. The thrusting motion from Finn pushed him back and forth on the bed, causing his cock head to skim over the sheets. 

“Finn, please touch me,” he pleaded to the other man, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I could but I also wanna see you come undone on my cock alone,” Finn whispered into his ear, his voice deep and arousal ridden.

Poe was certain that he was gonna die now. He felt one of Finn’s hands leave its place next to his head to rest on his stomach, almost as if trying to feel him inside of Poe. Then that hand wandered upwards, nails scraping over his chest until they gently scrapped his nipples and then it was all over. Poe felt his orgasm rock through him, he felt the pressure of Finn inside of him double as he unloaded onto the sheets for the second time that morning.

He clenched around Finn resulting in the other male’s movements to become sloppy and uncoordinated before Poe felt something warm inside of him. Even after just cuming, Poe felt his dick twitch at the feeling of Finn’s cum filling him up and the pressure of Finn’s body pressing him even further into the bed; it was fucking hot.

“You are amazing,” Finn whispered into his ear and placed a kiss under his ear before lifting himself off of Poe.

“You too,” Poe mumbled back, he felt so tired and used, a good kind of used.

“Be right back,” Finn said, placing a kiss on the top notch of Poe’s spine before jumping off the bed.

Poe just laid there, he didn’t remember the last time he had sex that was that intense and intimate. Everything about what had just happened made Poe heart ache with love for the other man. He allowed himself to sink into the bed, his face mushing against the pillow and his eyes closing as the exhaustion from the events washes over him. He was awoken a few minutes later by something wet running across his bottom, it was too soon for another round.

“It’s a rag Poe, wanted to clean you up,” Finn mumbles as he manhandles Poe onto his back to wash his chest off.

Poe was far too gone to care, just enjoyed the sensation of the rag running across his body even if Finn decided his nipples needed extra attention. The glare Poe sent at him must have been weak because he just got a chuckle and peck on his lips from the other male. Poe felt his eyes close again as Finn throw the rag towards the laundry in the far corner of the room. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him across the bed towards a warm, firm chest. Poe dropped one of his hands on those arms as he snuggled back into the body behind him, absolutely loving the feeling of being held. 

“You know it’s still morning, right?” Finn asked him as he pressed his face into the junction of Poe’s neck and shoulder.

“We were up early, we can have another hour to sleep,” Poe mumbled sleepily to the other male before allowing himself to fall unconscious.

He felt a small kiss against his shoulder before Finn pressed himself against Poe.

Oh the jokes that were to come from his squad would be hell but it was worth it. 


	3. 16:36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day's don't always start out easy but with the right person they can change to something that is bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a month ago an anniversary happened, it was the three year anniversary of one of my close friends passing away, those feeling drove me to write this. I wanted to write something in Finn's point of view because it's hard to write how it feels when your the one grieving. Wanted something that was soft and comforting.

“And when were you going to tell me about you and Poe?”

Finn looked up from the datapad he was currently holding to see Rey walking up to the table he was occupying in the café.

“It’s still new, not sure where it’s going yet.” He said, going back to figuring out the logistics of the next recon mission that needs to happen. 

A hand was placed on the top of the pad and pushed down slightly. Rey was staring intensely at him, trying to psych him out with some Jedi mind thing that she recently discovered and wants to practice; she’s lucky she’s cute. 

“Jedi mind tricks aren’t going to work Rey, you know this. First Order did a number on us as to not fall for stuff like this.” He says causally because it’s true; the First Order built him to be a solider; nothing more and certainty nothing less than that.

He heard her sign before stomping away, probably to go rant to Rose or someone about how stubborn he was. Honestly, he couldn’t care less at this moment in time. Over the last year or so, he’s learned to become his own person, a person that he has always known he was but couldn’t bring himself to be. He was an nerf herder (as Leia has called him multiple times when he disagrees with her and won’t stand down). He takes it as a compliment now a days, before he would have done anything to be accepted by people in the Resistance but now, he doesn’t give a flying Ewok.

“And what’s got you all smiley?” A voice whispers into his ear.

“Made Rey mad again, has become a game for me lately,” he responds back.

He feels the other person hum before said person weasels their way under his arms and onto his lap, barracking themselves between Finn’s chest and the table. Finn just allows them to get comfortable, their arms wrapping around his waist and their head resting in the crock of his neck. Placing the datapad on the table, he allows his own arms to wrap around the back of the person on his lap, one hand rubbing up and down their back. He feels rather than hears a soft purring come from the person resulting in his arms to tighten around them.

“Someone is in a cuddly mood,” he whispers, placing a small kiss on their head.

“Wanted to be held for a moment. Been a long day already,” the person mumbles back to him as they bury themselves further into his arms.

Finn merely hums in response knowing full well that today had been a hard day, was the anniversary of her passing. When he had woken up this morning to an empty bed, he knew that something wasn’t adding up right and when he had heard from Black squad that Black One had been taken out at the crack of dawn his suspicious were right. Finn just held them tight, trying his hardest to comfort the person who had captured his heart. 

Finn knew preciously when he had started to fall for Poe Dameron, ace pilot of the Resistance, it was the hug on D’Qar that cemented everything for him. The unashamed way that Poe had eyed him down wearing HIS jacket, Finn knew from that moment onwards that he was a goner. Every lingering touch, heart eyes from across a crowded room and always searching the other one out; it was unavoidable. Then Black Squadron intervened, and everything feel into place for them. That was about five months ago. 

“Why you so warm?” A muffled voice calls out to him.

“Because the Force knew you were gonna always be cold so there for you needed someone who was quote a fucking furnace unquote.” He responded, dropping his arms to rest just above the other’s bottom.

“When did you get so sassy?” Poe asked, finally lifting his head from where it was buried in Finn’s neck.

“Pot kettle, babe,” Finn said softly before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. 

The pout that Finn received brought a smile to his face, if people saw this side of Poe then no one would be able to take him seriously and Finn loved it. Loved that he got to see this side of him, see the softer side that he had to kept hidden away from everyone, even himself. Finn knew what a privilege it was, knew that no matter how bad it might get he would never let this man go. 

“Do you have anything for the rest of the day?” Poe asked softly, his cheeks showing off a soft pink tint to them.

“No hun, no I don’t,” he responded with, knocking their foreheads gently.

Poe smiled softly up at him before detangling himself from Finn’s lap, before waiting patiently as Finn cleaned up his late lunch. After depositing the tray and cups at the garage location, he walked back to see Poe playing with the edge of the datapad that was resting on the table. He knew that tic, knew that Poe was feeling anxious and overall sad, today wasn’t easy for him in the slightest. Picking up the datapad, he interlaced their hands together before pulling the older male towards their bunk. 

Once the door slid shut with a soft whirr noise, Finn directed Poe back to the unmade bed on the opposite side of the room. Pushing him softly to sit on the edge of the bed, Finn went to work on removing his boots and socks before stepping back to look into the other’s eyes. Beautiful hazel eyes started back, those eyes held so much and hide so much of the soul that they were attached too. Finn smiled before leaning forward to kiss those soft lips that he could never get enough of; Poe was extremely addictive in every way possible. 

He felt rough hands travel up his chest, the edge of his shirt being slowly dragged up until he had no other option then to remove the piece of clothing. Once the shirt had been thrown across the room (landing on the disaster of the desk in the corner), those rough hands travelled south. They lightly skimmed his hardened nipples before reaching the waistband of his pants; his belt being removed with a quick flick of Poe’s wrist and falling with a ‘clank’ on the floor. 

“Finn, I need you,” Poe whispered against his lips, his voice already rough sounding. 

He just nodded, before pushing the other male backwards onto the bed. Stopping himself, Finn started down at the other male, started at the faint red colour rising across his face, started at the increase rise of his chest. Smirking, Finn moved to kiss the underside of Poe’s jaw, nipping as he moved down towards his collarbone before allowing himself to bite and suck that spot. Hands curled around his back, nails digging into his muscles as he sucked a beautiful deep, purple mark right above the shirt collar; hiding that would be impossible.

“Possessive much,” Poe moaned as he continued to move down. 

“You like it,” he mumbled back as he continued to kiss the naked skin, he had access to. 

Within the next few moments, he had wrestled Poe out of his shirt and thrown it across the room to join his own. With the new skin at his disposal, Finn began to kiss down Poe’s chest, stopping for a moment to lightly bite his nipples. The moan that he received gave him the all clear to dedicate a few more moments on the hardening buds.

“F-finn,” Poe gasped.

Smirking, he released the abused nipple and finished his exploration further down the others hard chest. Stopping just short of Poe’s waistband, Finn nipped at prominent hip bones just above. Licking and sucking more dark bruises into the tan skin beneath his lips; bruises that will be there for days. 

“Always mark me up so good,” Poe gasped, his voice breathless and high.

“Wanna make sure you don’t forget,” Finn mumbled into Poe’s hip as his hands worked on pushing the other’s pants down. 

Poe’s hand reached out for him, his nails digging into his shoulders, head thrown back against the dark sheets beneath him. “Fuck!”

He couldn’t stop smirking today it seemed, the reactions that he was able to drag out of Poe with the simplest touch always gave way to beautiful expressions. He didn’t stop his middle fingers playful touch on Poe’s puckering rim; always so sensitive and tight. The nails pressing against his shoulders lessened for a moment causing Finn to look up to see the most beautiful sight he had every seen. Glossy hazel eyes locked with his own, a light pink blush was spread across Poe’s face and his chest was heaving erratically. 

“Gorgeous.”

Leaning up, Finn smashed his lips against his lovers because he could. He was allowed to kiss this gorgeous man, was allowed to take care of him and love him. Reaching to the other side of the bed he grabbed the lube tube that sat on the side table; was the last time they would be using this one before needing to make a ‘supply’ run. Placing a chaste kiss on Poe’s lips, he began his exploration down the other’s body once again, kissing the bruises he had left just to hear the whimpers escape from Poe’s lips.

Uncapping the lube, he lathered his fingers in the cool gel, he quickly rubbed his fingers together for a warmer feeling before rubbing his middle finger against Poe’s rim. The gasp that fell from Poe was all the he needed to insert his finger, stopping at his second knuckle he slowly pushed the digit in and out. 

“More,” Poe whined, his back arching so prettily.

Adding his pointer finger, Finn kept the slow pace going, scissoring his fingers for a few moments before continuing the slow insert of his fingers. He knew how much Poe hated slow, knew that this was the way to edge the older male until he couldn’t speak coherent sentences. 

“Kriffing hell Finn, please,” Poe gasped, his hips grinding down as if to gain more friction.

Without thinking Finn removed his fingers before thrusting three inside. “You mean like this.”

The beautiful arch that Poe’s back created was all he needed to create a brutal pace, a pace that drove his fingers just by the other’s prostrate. Grazing the bundle of nerves always drove Poe crazy, Finn knew this, he knew how to have fun with his lover’s overly responsive body. But when he would drag out the foreplay, he also fell closer and closer to the edge just on the sounds that fell from Poe’s mouth. In the months that they have been together, there were times that Finn was able to cum just on those moans and gasps; but today was about Poe. 

Removing his fingers, he maneuvered Poe’s legs onto his shoulders before slicking himself up and pressing the head of his cock to Poe’s rim. Both of them moaned at the feeling. Finn stilled for a moment, allowed him a moment to collect his restraint before slowly pushing his hips forward. This feeling would never stop amazing him, the feeling of an all-encompassing heat surrounding him, and just how tight Poe still was after preparation. Forcing himself to continue the slow penetration was always the hardest for him, he wanted nothing more than to slam his hips forward into Poe. Wanted nothing more than to have Poe go completely boneless underneath him as he slammed into the older male. To have it where every time Poe sat down, in the cockpit or café, that he would feel how well he had been fucked. But, not today.

Once his hips were pressed flush against Poe’s bum, he stilled to allow Poe to adjust to the stretch. Moments later, he felt Poe press back against him. Slowly pulling back, he stopped just short of pulling all the way out before thrusting back with a quick snap of his hips. Hitting Poe’s prostrate head on causing Poe to moan and whither underneath him; this won’t last long, and Finn knew it. He didn’t let up from the quick pace of his hips and he adjusted his thrusts every few to drill Poe’s prostrate.

“F-finn ‘m close,” Poe moaned, his hand reaching down to wrap around his cock. 

“Me too baby,” he responded, leaning down to place a kiss on the other’s chest right underneath the ring laid. The ring that was the last memory for Poe’s mother, the ring that the other always fiddled with. 

It wasn’t long before Poe was moaning into the sheets, hand moving frantically on his cock and cumming all over his stomach. The sight alone of Poe losing it was enough to send Finn into his own spiral of pleasure, his hips stilling as he spilled his load deep inside of Poe. Slumping forward, Finn kissed his lover softly, both of them physically and emotionally exhausted. 

“Sleepy,” Poe whispered into his lips.

Chuckling softly, Finn pulled out and groaned at the other’s destroyed hole that was slowly dripping his cum; his cock twitching at the sight will remain unknown. Getting off the bed was hard because a tired, fucked out Poe was the softest version of Poe that Finn desperately loved to be around. But they both needed a quick wash down before any sort of cuddling can commence. Grabbing a washcloth from the shower room, he quickly ran into under warm water as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He saw the post sex glow and a few scratches across his shoulder and chest which would be there for at least a day or so; no shirtless morning work out tomorrow. 

“Finn, cuddle!” A soft voice called out to him, a voice that only he ever got to hear.

Smiling, he walked out of the shower room to the scene of Poe’s head peeking out of the blanket they had thrown on the floor. His hair was crazier than usual and the smile that he was sending Finn was one of pure love. Finn knew that he was in love with Poe, probably had known for some time now but hadn’t been able to say those words to him yet. Yet, at this moment in time he wasn’t afraid.

“I love you.”

The smile that he received, that blinding smile that caused everything else in the world to be dimmed was all he needed to drop onto the bed next to his lover. Wrapping his arms around Poe’s waist, he pulled him tight against his chest and held him. He felt a wetness gathering on his chest, the shaking of arms reaching to wrap around his neck and the soft mumble of something being said. He knew what words were mumbled into his chest, knew that everything was too much for the man in his arms, but he just held him tighter. 

Finn loved Poe. Poe loved Finn. Today started off rough but it needed right where they both needed it, together.


End file.
